Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas
Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas is a 2003 American animated comedy adventure film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, using traditional animation with some computer animation. It was directed by Patrick Gilmore and Tim Johnson, and written by John Logan. It covers the story of Sinbad, a pirate who travels the sea to recover the lost Book of Peace from Eris to save his childhood friend, Prince Proteus, from accepting Sinbad's death sentence. It was released on July 2, 2003. Despite recouping back its 60 million dollars budget and grossing 80.7 million dollars worldwide it was still a failure. DreamWorks Animation suffered a 125 million dollars loss on the film, which caused the studio to abandon traditional animation and use computer animation. Plot Sinbad and his pirate crew attempt to steal the magical Book of Peace while it travels to Syracuse, Sicily, protected by Proteus. Proteus was once Sinbad's best friend as a child and he tells him if it ever meant anything he can prove it. Sinbad tries to steal the book anyway, but is prevented when Cetus attacks the ship. The two work together to fight off Cetus and for a moment reaffirm their bond. Just when it seems the beast is defeated, Sinbad is dragged off the ship. Proteus goes to save Sinbad, but he is stopped by his crew. Drawn underwater by Cetus, Sinbad is saved by Eris, the beautiful Goddess of Discord, who offers him any boon he desires in exchange for the Book of Peace. Sinbad and his crew go to Syracuse to steal the Book, but leave without doing so. Anticipating this, Eris impersonates Sinbad and steals the Book. Sinbad is sentenced to death, whereupon Proteus sends Sinbad to retrieve the Book instead, placing himself as hostage, and Proteus' fiancée Marina goes to make sure that Sinbad succeeds. To prevent them from succeeding, Eris sends a group of mythical sirens, who entrance and seduce the men aboard Sinbad's ship with their hypnotic singing voices, but do not affect Marina, who pilots the ship to safety. Eric later sends a Roc which captures Marina, but she is rescued by Sinbad. After these and other incidents, Sinbad and Marina enter Eris' realm, where she reveals that her plan was to maneuver Proteus into Sinbad's place, leaving Syracuse without an heir, and agrees to surrender the Book of Peace only if Sinbad truthfully tells whether he will return to Syracuse to accept blame and be executed. She gives him her word that she will honor the deal, making it unbreakable even for a god. When he answers that he will return, Eris calls him a liar, and returns him and Marina to the mortal world. Ashamed, Sinbad admits Eris is right, truly believing deep down that he is a selfish liar. In Syracuse, the time allotted to Sinbad has elapsed. Proteus readies himself to be beheaded, but at the last minute, Sinbad appears and takes his place. An enraged Eris appears suddenly and saves Sinbad by shattering the executioner's sword to pieces. Sinbad, shocked, realizes that this was still part of her test and that he has beaten her by proving his answer to be true after all. Eric is furious but cannot go back on her word and so reluctantly gives the Book to Sinbad before vanishing. With the Book restored to Syracuse, Sinbad and his crew leave Syracuse on another voyage, leaving Marina behind. Proteus sees that Marina has fallen deeply in love with Sinbad, so he releases her from their engagement and sends her to join Sinbad's ship, before sailing away. Voice cast * Brad Pitt as Sinbad * Catherine Zeta-Jones as Marina * Michelle Pfeiffer as Eris * Joseph Fiennes as Proteus * Dennis Haysbert as Kale * Adriano Giannini as Rat * Timothy West as King Dymas * Jim Cummings as Luca * Conrad Vernon as Jed * Raman Hui as Jin * Chung Chan as Li * Andrew Birch as Grum and Chum * Chris Miller as Tower Guard * ADR loop group: Steve Apostolina, Kirk Baily, David Cowgill, Richard Epcar, Elisa Gabrielli, Eileen Gailndo, Nicholas Guest, Lex Lang, Jim Lau, Anna Mathias, Randall Montgomery, Dina Morrone, Jonathan Nichols, Phil Proctor, Juan Pope, Al Rodrigo, Alan Shearman, Michael Sorich, Marcelo Tubert, Claudette Wells & Carole Jeghers International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas/International. Category:2003 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films produced by Jeffrey Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Mireille Soria Category:Films produced by Jill Hopper Category:Films directed by Tim Johnson Category:Films directed by Patrick Gilmore Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Half-Disney Feature Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DVD Category:VHS